


Things that go bump in the night

by Theamazingfandomunicorn



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingfandomunicorn/pseuds/Theamazingfandomunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick backstory to an OC that no one asked for.</p><p>Prequel to Serenity Is My Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.

She woke suddenly. Her head still reeling from the nightmare and her breath still ragged and heavy. The pyjamas she was wearing clung to her delicate frame with sweat.

Turing over, she tried to get back to sleep. But she knew it was of no use since every time she closed her eyes, a masked man plagued her dreams. It was a man whose name she never knew and face she never saw, yet she always knew exactly who he was and exactly what he was doing there. It had been well over three years since that fateful day, yet she could still hear those gunshots ring out and see the dark silhouette that was cast against the steel wall of the Cargo Bay.

No one had been killed nor injured in the attack, yet she could not help wondering _what if?_. It was a constant reminder of the dangers they faced on a daily basis. It was here first and only experience with such a terrifying man and the dangers of bounty hunters had been the least of their concerns. Not since Jubal Early all those years ago, but their fears had died with him when he was cast out of the Airlock.

Thinking about this, she unknowingly let her eyelids droop. No sooner than she had given in to the longing tug of sleep than she awoke, she let a small scream escape her lips that was quickly followed by a pathetic whimper, like a dog being abandoned. No matter where she turned, what she did or how long she forced her eyes open, _He_ was there, with his finger squeezing the trigger and his eyes filled with darkness. She let out a shallow breath and turned over to the old alarm clock her mother had made for her when she was a small child.

It was four o'clock. Too early to get up. she laid back and focused her energy on to staying awake as she was used to ding everyday at exactly four o'clock.

 

***********************

 

The crew of Serenity sat down to eat. They didn't wonder why a sleep deprived nine year old was sitting at the table with them.  Her nightmares had gained a certain notoriety about them. Much like the queer turns her Aunt River had when she was a young child aboard Serenity.

It seemed very weird indeed that her father and Aunt had a whole other life before stepping aboard the good ship Serenity. This was the only place and the only home that she had known her entire life and it was weird to think that if circumstances had been different, then she would have a whole other life. In fact, she wouldn't even exist. This is where her mother and father had met, this is where she was born. And she couldn't bear to think that if Mal hadn't chased away that gunman, if he made good on his threat, if that shot she hears endlessly in her head wasn't a warning. This is where it all could have ended too. 


End file.
